<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>That's The Way It Is by MayLocked</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28470588">That's The Way It Is</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayLocked/pseuds/MayLocked'>MayLocked</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Depression, Emotional, Redemption, Self-Reflection</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:07:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28470588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayLocked/pseuds/MayLocked</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>Apologies for being such a short story. Just a small snippet about Arthur's thoughts/feelings and other emotions and whatnot. </p><p>Hope you enjoyed. :)</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>That's The Way It Is</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It unsettled him. Those deep, brown eyes staring back at him, a gentleness within. The way the breeze softly blown and how the sun tilted in the sky. The warm rays dappled on the buck's pelt took his breath away. Chin canted and nostrils flared in curiosity. It was magnificent.. and frightening. </p><p>He was drawn to the sight and captured by the look. Like something.. destined? Or meant to be. Something he couldn't look away from, simply couldn't ignore. </p><p>The bow quivered in his hand as he laid the weapon on the ground. He couldn't kill this beast.. but why? He's never hesitated in the past, so why now? The thought confused him. A feeling quite unexplained knotting deep in the crevices of his gut. </p><p><em>Why? </em>The question was dead on his lips. </p><p>By the time Arthur looked back up the buck was gone. </p><p>Like an illusion: something that never was there. Maybe it <em>wasn't </em>there. Maybe he was just imagining things? It felt so unreal, but something told him otherwise. It was there, he <em>saw </em>it with his own two eyes. How could it not be real? Again, questions he did not have answers for. Doubts that seemed to cloud his judgment these days. Maybe age was finally catching up with him? Maybe he was going soft in his old age? </p><p>Anymore it seemed like he was in a turmoil with his own thoughts, his own mind. And maybe, perhaps he was. He never considered himself an intellectual type, but yet that seemed to be his problem. Always thinking, always having doubts. No matter how much he denied it. </p><p>
  <em>'I don't believe that for a second.'</em>
</p><p>He remembered Hosea saying once in a halfway conversation with Lenny. Thinking's never really been his thing, killing is. Hosea had all but rolled his eyes, scoffing at the comment. </p><p>
  <em>'It's time to start thinking Arthur, before it's too late.' </em>
</p><p>The words confused him. Why would Hosea tell him something like that? </p><p>
  <em>'This, all of this. Where it ends.' </em>
</p><p>Was Hosea trying to warn him? </p><p>But why would Hosea be trying to warn him? Of what exactly? It didn't make any sense. </p><p>Again, questions he didn't have answers for and doubts that clouded his judgement. Dutch had always preached about loyalty, about faith. So why couldn't he just have more faith? Always going round and round the bush with the same stupid nonsense. Dutch will see them right, he always has. He was just being foolish. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Apologies for being such a short story. Just a small snippet about Arthur's thoughts/feelings and other emotions and whatnot. </p><p>Hope you enjoyed. :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>